Classified Part 1
by xXx LoverGirl xXx
Summary: This story takes place in the beginning of season 8. A new Goa'uld? Are Jack and Sam having problem's trying to hide their feelings? Is Daniel still missing Janet after half a year?
1. Classified Dictionary Part 1

**I do realize that most of you will know what these words are but this is for just in case. I took the liberty to make a dictionary for people who don't know what some words mean. This includes Goa'uld words that are used, like "Tyger". I also do realize it's out of order but I put them in order, from the order they are used.**

**Official Classified Part 1. Stargate SG-1 Fan Fiction **

**Dictionary**

**Infirmary - **An **infirmary** is a place for the medical treatment of the sick or injured.

**Naquadah - ****Naquadah** is a rare, super-heavy metal element used by a wide number of different races. Its most basic use is as a weapon: naquadah greatly amplifies energy, making it extremely potent if paired with explosives. Due to its unique properties, naquadah forms the basis for many advanced technologies; the Stargates themselves are composed almost entirely of naquadah. Naquadah is also present in the bloodstream of the Goa'uld, which allows them to control their technologies and sense the presence of other Symbiotes. The Goa'uld have naquadah mining operations on many planets; its refined form, weapons-grade naquadah, is extremely valuable and often used as currency. Weapons-grade naquadah is so dense that two Jaffa are required to lift a quantity the size of a couple of common housing bricks, making it at least as dense as gold. Alternate forms of naquadah include liquid naquadah, used to power Goa'uld staff weapons, and heavy liquid naquadah; used to power AG-3 weapons satellites.

**Goa'uld** **/ Symbiotes -** A parasitical race that took humans from earth millions of years ago by ships and the Stargate and they use the as slaves. They burrow there way through a human by the neck and rap themselves around the spinal cord. Their head is than stuck inside the brain of the human and they control the "host" or human. They are known for stealing technology as their own from other races such as the Stargate. They are created from the Queen **Goa'ulds**. They reproduce asexually and sexually from genetic make-up from ether a Goa'uld or even a human that doesn't have a Goa'uld. Only the Tok'ra's and other advanced races can remove them. You can tell if the Goa'ulds are in the body of a human by their eyes will glow gold they will have a strange voice and a scar from when they entered the host. However sometimes they can deceive you by making themselves have a normal voice and their eyes don't always glow. They share all the memories of the host as the host shares the same memories as the Goa'uld. They usually burrow from the back of the neck thought because they don't want to remember the look of horror of their hosts when they enter them. Goa'ulds often use other Goa'ulds for interrogation and as a spy. The Goa'ulds can cure any kind of disease from a sore throat to cancer. They also can make a persons life span longer. They use a sarcophagus to make their life longer, and it also makes them very evil. They have a metal that is not on earth called naquadah, which allows them to sense other Goa'ulds and use certain technology. The metal is also transferred to their hosts, so if the Goa'uld got removed the host could use the same technology too. They can hold the host hostage as long as they want even if they are brain dead. If the Goa'uld feels threaten it will kill the host by two ways releasing a deadly toxin and just killing them while they are still alive. The Goa'uld contain genetic memory from the offspring's parent. They are also take on the gender of their preferred host before that they are neither female or male, and they can change anytime they would like. All Goa'ulds crave power so they took on the role of earth's ancient mythology Gods and Goddess, like Greek and Egyptian. The Queens can also decide if they get the genetic memory from them or if they are brain dead. The Goa'uld however can't live without a human to be in so therefore there is Jaffa's to incubate the Goa'uld which is called a Primta (which is a baby Goa'uld) to hold them in their until they at least 50% matured than they can be implanted. If a female and male Goa'uld mate and the female become pregnant the Goa'uld will have to go to sleep in the female to keep the baby alive if the Goa'uld awakes the baby will be stillborn. This child will be called a Harcesis because it is a child of two Goa'ulds, which is forbidden for all Goa'ulds because it will contain the memories of the Goa'uld, which will cause a lot of problems for all other Goa'ulds. Which will also make the child of the two Goa'ulds evil like her or his parents.

**Chevrons** **- **To dial the right combination it take six **chevron** or symbols to dial a planet but it takes a seventh symbol to have a point of origin or in other words it takes the planets personal symbol to connect. However sometimes to go to another galaxy it will take an extra chevron in the dialing sequence to be added and you will need a lot of power to do so. Also if you are going very far you can add two chevrons which you will need a planet will enormous amounts of power in its core to get a lock.

"**Receiving I.D.C." / G.D.O. -** **"****Garage Door Opener."** The device transmits a signal to the S.G.C. (Stargate Command) computer, identifying the SG unit and opening the iris covering the Stargate.

A G.D.O. and iris code (a sequence of numbers that must be manually entered into the G.D.O.) is assigned to every member of every SG team. The codes can be altered if one of the devices is compromised. The term **"Receiving I.D.C."** just means they are getting code from a team, the Jaffa or Tok'ra.

**Tok'ra - **The **Tok'ra** are a group of symbiotes who object to the ways of the Goa'uld and more specifically, the System Lords, deriving their name from the Goa'uld words "tok", meaning "against" and the name of the Supreme System Lord, the deceased Ra who was killed by Jack O'Niell and Daniel Jackson on Abydos. Unlike the Goa'uld, the symbiotes only take volunteer hosts and do not suppress their minds, allowing both entities full consciousness and control over the same body.

**Iris** **- **The **iris** is a metal covering on the Earth Stargate, which is used to screen incoming traffic. It prevents anything larger than an atom from being reconstructed, thereby destroying it. It dilates and contracts to cover or expose the central part of the Stargate where the wormhole connects. Friendly travelers are identified by a G.D.O. code.

**Gate / Stargate / Chaapa'ai - **A **Stargate** is a portal device within the _Stargate_ fictional universe that allows practical, rapid travel between two distant locations. The devices first appear in the 1994 Roland Emmerich film Stargate, and thereafter in the television series Stargate SG-1 and its spin-offs. In these productions the Stargate functions as a plot generator, allowing the main characters to visit alien planets without the need for spaceships or any other fictional technology. Within the _Stargate_ fictional universe, Stargates are large rings composed of a fictional superconductive mineral called naquadah. Each Stargate has nine chevrons spaced equally around their circumference. On the inner ring are 39 unique symbols (36 in the spin-off series) representing star constellations and one symbol representing the planet or point of origin. Six such symbols and the point of origin serve to map out a specific location in space to which to dial. Pairs of Stargates function by generating an artificial stable wormhole between them, allowing one-way travel through. A typical Stargate measures 6.7 m (22 ft) in diameter and weighs 29,000 kg (64,000 lb). The Stargates were created millions of years ago by an alien race known as the Ancients their modern history begins when Egyptologist Daniel Jackson deciphers their workings in the _Stargate_ film**.**

**P5R-382 - **Is a planet, most planetshas cheesy names like this one.

**System Lords -** A group of the Goa'uld, which is a few that are the most powerful Goa'ulds out of the whole universe.

**MALP - **Scout for a short distance, usually only around the gate and is on the ground, carry some stuff. Video confirmation.

**UAV - **Scout for the air and can go very far carry little stuff and can detect what is inside the air and other such things. Video confirmation.

**Jaffa - **The **Jaffa** are an offshoot of humanity, genetically engineered by the Goa'uld. They have an abdominal pouch, which serves to incubate larval Goa'uld. The infant Goa'uld provides strength, longevity, and good health, at the cost of supplanting the Jaffa's natural immune system, making them dependant on the Goa'uld for more symbiotes. The Jaffa has a warrior culture and forms the armies of the Goa'uld.

**Staff Weapon - **The **Ma'Tok staff**, known more commonly as simply a **staff weapon**, is the primary weapon of Jaffa warriors.

**Tyger - **Is the Jaffa/Goa'uld word for "stop it!"

**Zat Gun - **The **Zat Gun** also known as **Zat'ni'katel. **A handheld Goa'uld weapon, formed in the shape of a coiled serpent. The zat'ni'katel was nicknamed "zat gun" by Colonel O'Neill. The zat uses a different form of energy, less powerful than that of a staff weapon. One shot will usually render a victim unconscious. Two shots will kill most subjects. Three shots disintegrate them.

**Shol'va - **Goa'uld/Jaffa word for "traitor".

**Ti'u - **Goa'uld/Jaffa word for "yes".

**Tau'ri - **Earth/People who live on earth.

**Chulak - ****Chulak** is a Goa'uld home planet, approximately 2,000 light years from Earth, previously under the rule of Apophis. The planet was the first to denounce the Goa'uld as gods. Chulak later fell to the Ori.

**Sarcophagus - **The alien species Goa'uld use a device called a **sarcophagus** to rapidly heal injuries and extend their lifespans. The device can also bring the recently deceased back to life.

**Kree - **Goa'uld/Jaffa word for many English words "Hey", "attention", "listen up", "Concentrate".

**Kalash - **Goa'uld/Jaffa word for "One Soul".

**Pain Stick - **A three-pronged, rod-like weapon, also known as a **fire stick**. The Goa'uld device is slightly under half a meter long, and is capable of delivering a powerful jolt of energy when in contact with an individual. Its primary use is torture. When the weapon is in use, the eyes and mouth of the individual being tortured ignites with bright light, reflective of the excruciating pain being inflicted.

**DNA Resequencer/Genetic Manipulation Device - **Device of Ancient design, capable of re-sequencing the genetic makeup of an individual. In the wrong hands, the result of this technology can be nothing short of horrific. The **genetic manipulation device** can program a detonation timer within the very D.N.A. of a person so at a specific moment their bodies liquefy and explode. It can turn normal human beings into individuals with enhanced psycho-kinetic abilities, as well as mind-reading. Despite all of this evil, the manipulation device has the ability to reverse the damage it causes, and perform a multitude of other helpful tasks.

**Kree Nok - **Goa'uld/Jaffa for"Attention, now!" It is translated loosely by Daniel as "Shut up".

**Kegalo - **Goa'uld/Jaffa for "Silence!"

**Ni'ya - **Goa'uld/Jaffa for "listen".

**Shweek's - **Normally in the correct sentences it goes Obi'tan, **shweek**! Shweek! Which is translated "Identify yourself, speak" however there wasn't a single Jaffa/Goa'uld word that just ment 'speak' or 'speaks' so I used the word that started which a S in the sentence for the word speaks.

**Ancient - **The **Ancients**, also known as the **Gate Builders** or **Anquietas** in their language, were those Alterans who left their home galaxy for the Milky Way galaxy and seeded it with life. They are one of the most advanced races known to have existed, having evolved for millions of years prior to the present day and reaching their level of technology long before humanity evolved on Earth. They are best known as the builders of the Stargates and Atlantis, and most of them now reside on a higher plane of existence with near infinite knowledge and power. It is not known if they refered to themselves as _Ancients_ while they were living on Earth several million years ago. It is likely that they began to use that name after their return to the Milky Way when they would have been _ancient_ compared to the relatively young species of humans who had populated Earth.

**Prometheus - ****Prometheus** was the first, and for a long time only, deep-space battleship built by the people of earth. The ship was operated by the U.S. Air Force, and her crew consisted of Air Force personnel. Operationally, Prometheus fell under the purview of the Office of Homeworld Security. Prometheus used Asgard technology in her hyperdrive engine and shields (There may be other uses of Asgard technology installed). This technology was fitted by the Asgard in return for Earth's help in fighting the Replicator. She also relied on some Goa'uld technology, most notably the ring transporter

Since the ship's destruction in 2006, Prometheus has remained the sole 303-class ship to be constructed, the planned BC-303 series having been rendered obsolete by BC-304 battlecruiser, an altogether superior vessel.

**Wormhole - **The Stargate is a giant superconductor that makes a conduit from our gate to another gate some place else. In Season Two's "A Matter of Time," Samantha Carter explains to Colonel O'Neill that it's like burrowing your way through an apple instead of traveling around the outside of it, like a worm but there is no worms.

**Thermosphere -** The **thermosphere** is the biggest of all the layers of the earth's atmosphere directly above the mesosphere and directly below the exosphere. Within this layer, ultraviolet radiation causes ionization. The International Space Station has a stable orbit within the middle of the thermosphere, between 320 and 380 kilometres (200 and 240 mi). Auroras also occur in the thermosphere.

**Memory Recall Device - **The **memory recall device** is a device used by the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra. it amplifies the neural activity of the host memory, and allows the user to remember events. Memories and sensations recalled can be quite powerful, depending on the setting. It is incapable of targeting specific memories. The Tok'ra use it in conjunction with the za'tarc detector.

**Harsesis - **Goa'uld/Jaffa word "for a child of 2 Goa'ulds."

**Ring Transporter - ****Transportation rings**, also called **ring transporters**, **transport rings** or simply **rings**, are a form of transport used by a number of species, but they were originally designed and built by the Ancients before their invention Beam transporters.Ring transporters are used to transport people or objects over short distances, as from a starship to a planet below, by surrounding the transportees with a number of rings which demolecularize the objects, then transferring them via a matter stream to the intended target.


	2. The Goa'uld

Chapter 1

The Goa'uld

The Infirmary, 1:00pm

Daniel was sitting in the infirmary waiting for his blood to be taken. He was looking around the room; all he could see was the boring cement walls, the hospital bed and the hospital gizmos. Then he saw the doctor come towards him, he saw Janet's face smiling, at least he thought he did . Instead it turned out to be Doctor Lam who was going to take his blood. While she was taking his blood he thought about how all the women in his life have always left him, and wondered what he did wrong.

Shar're died. Shyla, daughter of Pyrus, the princess of the naquadah planet, was basically giving Daniel and herself a fix from the sarcophagus, but he left her with good reason. Then Sara; she left him, he thought it was because she blamed him for what happened. Then Janet, oh Janet, how he loved to see her laugh and smile. Unfortunately they couldn't get her body bac, the Goa'uld took her body before the SGC could get it. All these women, and others who are more recent, gone . These memories were coming to him, when suddenly the alarm went off; the sergeant's voice went on the p.a. system. "Off world activation" His voice echoed the halls of the base.

As soon as the doctor was finished he quickly yelled over his shoulder, "Sorry Carolyn I need to go."

"It's okay Daniel, go" Carolyn yelled back. He ran out of the infirmary, into the elevator, waited till it was his floor, and then ran out of the elevator, down the hall, and opened the door into the gate room.

"Chevron seven locked" said the sergeant, through the microphone.

The Gate Room 1:10pm

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were already there. "Receiving I.D.C., it's the Tok'ra," said the sergeant.

"Oh great, here we go again… Open the iris," stated Jack. Walter did just that, and a few seconds later Selmak (Jacob Carter), Anise (Freya), and Garshaw of Belote (Yosuf) came through the gate. Everyone was in shock; it's not every day that they have one of the Tok'ra's high councilman walk through the door. After the gate shut down the Tok'ra started to come down the ramp.

Jacob Carter went straight to Sam, "Hi Sam," he said.

"Hi dad," replied Sam. Jacob gave Sam a hug.

"We need to speak with you," said Garshaw. Freya looked at Jack and smiled. She was wearing a brown v dress (but it didn't show anything) it had only one sleeve that was long and the other sleeve was a thin strap. Jack looked back at her and Garshaw still surprised.

"I haven't seen you two in awhile" stated Jack.

"We had other things to do for the Tok'ra." Said Anise (the Tok'ra), and then switched with Freya.

"Now can we please talk in privet, this is a problem concerning you" said Garshaw.

"Us?" They- Jack, Sam, and Daniel-all said. Teal'c just nodded his head.

Jack's Office, 1:15pm

Garshaw and Anise were the ones who sat, because they were guests and ladies. Jacob stood beside Sam and behind Anise. Teal'c stood in the corner of the room that was beside the window. Daniel leaned on the wall beside the door and behind Sam. So when Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and the Tok'ra reached Jack's office, Garshaw immediately started to talk. "We have some information about a Goa'uld called Nut. She is the …" then before Garshaw finished Daniel interrupted her.

"Nut the ancient Egyptian goddess of the sky." Everyone just looked at Daniel; Jack looked at him with his plain look. Daniel felt very embarrassed. "Yea, I'm done now, you can go on with what you were saying" said Daniel, he scratched on the back of his neck to show he was a little embarrassed.

Garshaw nodded and continued, "She once was a system lord but she and her husband were removed from their host's bodies because of something that happened…"

"Like?" asked Jack.

"They tried to murder all the system lords…" said Garshaw.

"Now how come we were never told this" asked Jack.

"You never asked" said Anise.

"How could we ask if we didn't even know" stated Jack with that untrustworthy feeling again.

"So how does all this relate to us?" asked Sam.

"This Goa'uld knows almost everything about you, and apparently it's someone you know" stated Garshaw.

"Someone we know?" Sam said confused.

"I didn't get enough information because … our … Tok'ra spy's … got killed. Unfortunately I was the only one who got this information before they died" stated Garshaw who was deeply saddened because the talk of the murder which was done, to her friend.

"I came because I have some personal matters with Colonel … I mean General O'Neill" stated Freya all of SG-1 looked at Jack.

"I came because I wanted to have sometime with my kids so the Tok'ra gave me three weeks off," stated Jacob Carter.

Everyone looked at Jack to be dismissed. "Oh, um you're dismissed." Jack finally said, everyone left the room except Jack who was looking at SG-15's mission reports on P5R-382, and Freya didn't seem to leave ether.

Jack must have thought Freya was going to do some other things first before she talked to him, like she said she would, because he didn't even notice that she was there until she said "General, can I talk to you please" to Jack looking down at him from in front of his desk.

Jack just look up from the mission reports and answered, "Close the door". Freya did just that; closed the door next to Jack's chair first, then closed the next one, then went straight in front of Jack's desk. Jack stood up and quickly moved him and Freya near the door that wasn't besides the window in Jack's office. So no one would know what he or she were doing but not so close that if someone opened the door, the door would hit them both. Jack gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"How come you haven't visited me in awhile?" Jack asked as he fiddled with her hair in his fingers.

"I was doing … something " she answered as she looked away from his eyes, they were both so close together in each other's arms "but that's not why I came" she said now looking in his eyes again.

"Well why did you come than?" Asked Jack puzzled, you could tell by the look on his face. "I came to tell you … our relationship shouldn't go on," she stated, she didn't laugh so she was serious. Jack was confused, he had been dating her for two years and she's telling him they're now over.

"Then one more kiss for a good bye," said Jack…

Meanwhile In The Elevator, 1:33pm

Sam was deep in thought, Oh; I'm so hungry I could eat anything right now. I should go have lunch at O'Malley's Bar and Grill. They have great steaks, and I haven't been there since the time we had those arm bands. Oh I forgot, I wanted to ask General O'Neill if he wanted to come. So she started to go down which wasn't that bad, I mean she was on level 26 all she had to do is go down one level. She pressed the stop button, which as you may have guessed stopped the elevator and then she pressed the 27 button, then she started to go down. The elevator stopped. She left the elevator, turned the corner, then opened the door to see Jack kissing Freya.

Jack and Freya both stopped kissing and turned their attention to Sam and broke away from each other's arms. Sam's heart broke into a million pieces; she was holding in her cry, she couldn't be attached to anything, or anyone for that matter, that was the way the military taught her, that's the way it is. But she just couldn't help her self she loved him too much. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something," said Sam trying not to sound upset.

She then left the room with the door open, walked back to the elevator then closed the door of the elevator still holding in her tears just in case someone came in the elevator. Instead of going all the way up like the last time she was in there, she went up to only level 25. As soon as she was out of the elevator she walked to her room, so she wouldn't give anyone an idea that something was wrong. She opened her door, and closed it slowly so it wouldn't slam then ran to her bed holding her pillow crying her eyes out. No one was there for her because her dad was going to see Mark first because he hadn't seen him in awhile, and who could she possibly talk to anyway on a military base. "For crying out loud" she yelled out then put her hand over her mouth and waited to see if anyone heard that, she was safe.

Back At Jack's Office, 1:45pm

Oh no, this is all my fault thought Jack as Freya left. She went down stairs, and told the sergeant to start to the dialing sequence. Garshaw was waiting for her because she knew Freya wouldn't take too long. Jack sat back in his chair with regret, I'm such an idiot, he thought to himself.

"Chevron seven locked" said the sergeant. Garshaw walked through first then Freya followed through the gate not looking back at what she had ended, and also started. The gate shut down then started spinning again because Teal'c was preparing to go with SG-5 to PX8-288. The gate finished dialing, SG-5 and Teal'c stepped through.

"I mean yes, I was dating Freya, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for Sam too. In fact love her, what am I saying, I have to be firm and detached."

Daniel's Office, 2:00pm

"Nut the wife of Geb" Daniel was reading on the Internet when his thought's stopped him. "I wonder who the Goa'uld is." Just than Jack walked through Daniel's door breaking his thoughts. Daniel looked up and turned around to where Jack was.

"How did you know I was here?" Jack asked.

"Because you're so loud. So what did Freya want?" asked Daniel

"Uh… " Jack moved his attention from the floor to Daniel, "she dumped me. I guess I knew it would happen because I hadn't seen her in eight months, but I was a bit confused and surprised" stated Jack. Daniel and Teal'c knew what was going on with Freya and Jack, but didn't say anything to Sam because Jack asked them not to; they knew why but didn't speak of it ever. "Well I'm thinking of sending SG-1 to that Goa'uld planet and since Teal'c isn't here I'm coming with you guys. I'm so bored here sitting in a chair all day long, I miss the action," stated Jack. "I'm going to tell Carter, meet in the gate room in one hour" said Jack, turning around and leaving the room.

Sam's Room, 1:55pm

"Okay stop crying your starting to get red cheeks" Sam said to her self out loud, "I mean you have other things to worry about like, what will the color of your walls be when you move out, that's if I move out. Or if I'm going to clean this room." The place was a mess, clothes were all over the room, the bed was a mess, and the chairs were on the floor. Sam cleaned up the place as fast as she could; her cheeks were still red so she did the one thing that would help… a shower. Sam loved taking showers and the moment called for it so she went to the women's locker room. Sam took a half an hour, normally she would take a five to ten minuet shower but today Sam was slow. It took 5 minuet's to change then walk back to her room, once she got inside, with the door open, Sam saw Jack on her bed looking at the back of one of her books. "Sir" Sam immediately said, she was surprised.

"No it's ok Carter, I was just leaving" He answered and put the book down beside the bed. You could tell just looking at the back of the book bored him. "Oh before I forget SG-1 and I are going to that planet Garshaw was talking about." Stated Jack, walking over to the door where Sam was, now in front of her ready to leave.

"I don't think Garshaw left the co-ordinates" replied Sam.

"She gave it to the sergeant, Walter, before she left. Be geared up and ready to go in a half an hour, meet you in the gate room." Said Jack while looking at his watch and leaving. Sam followed behind to get her equipment, and closed the door behind her self.

The Gate Room, 3:00pm

"Chevron seven is locked," said sergeant who was sitting down in front of the computer screen. The MALP went through the gate; it took about a minute and a half to get to the other side of the gate.

"I'm not reading any life signs but I'm reading the air is breathable," stated Sam who was in the seat next to the sergeant. "Sir" started Sam; she looked up from the computer screen to the General, than started again. "Shouldn't we send the UAV just in case to search for any kind of anomalies?"

"Yes, go ahead Carter," replied Jack

"Evacuate the gate room" Sam's said on the microphone. After a few seconds the airman left the room, Sam said over the microphone "Launching UAV in 10 seconds. 9… 8 … 7… 6 … 5… 4 … 3(UAV's propellers start up) … 2 … 1."

The UAV goes flying through, "I just love that thing, well sometimes." Jack stated with another plain look on his face. Daniel looks at him, Jack looks back. Daniel didn't say anything but just turned around feeling awkward. Jack's attention goes to the screen of the UAV.

"Successful launch, reaching the other side of the gate in 3 … 2 … 1. Temperature is 77 Fahrenheit (25 Celsius) outside, the air is composed of 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen with traces of water vapor, carbon dioxide, argon, and other various components. Typical natural air, and the life sign is zero. That can't be right."

"Maybe they're off world visiting their Goa'uld friends." Jack said.

"Um, I am detecting something huge. It will be showing in about 5 second on the screen," added Sam. They waited for five seconds than saw a pyramid sticking out of the top of the trees.

"Carter?" asked Jack.

"I think it's worth exploring, but we should be careful just in case," stated Sam looking at her commanding officer.

"Agreed we should take SG-8 with us" replied Jack.

A little Bit later, 3:30pm

SG-8 walked in the room, one was helping another put on the backpack he was about to carry. SG-1 (without Teal'c) and Jack were already ready, had been for the past 30 minutes. The sergeant was already dialing the planet again "Chevron six, is engaged. Chevron seven… is locked" the sergeants voice said over the microphone. "Sending the MALP," he added. They waited to hear what the sergeant said over the microphone, "It's all clear sir."

"SG-8, after you" Jack said looking over at them. Daniel and Sam also looked over at SG-8.

Major Jean Lynn simply replied, "Yes, sir." She nodded her head at Jack than turned to Sam and Daniel "Ma'am, Daniel, alright guys lets get going and be careful" Jean commanded to her troops. SG-8 walked up the ramp and through the gate.

Jack turned to the sergeant. "Walter we will be checking back in 48 hours, if not send in another team," said Jack. "Alright Daniel, Carter lets move out." They all got their guns ready and stepped through the gate.

The Plant, 3:45pm

When they got through they were out numbered by almost 50 Jaffa, they were Hawk guards. There were guards everywhere in the trees, in front of the gate waiting for SG-1 and Jack, and there were guards surrounding SG-8. A Jaffa that was in front of the gate had his weapon on the three friends. "Put down your weapons or we will be forced to take you by force," yelled the middle guard.

"You know, there is something defiantly wrong with that sentence. But sure I'll do as you say, Daniel … Carter" Stated Jack putting down his guns and knife. Carter and Daniel did the same. The Jaffa came over and checked them over to see if there was anything else they had. SG-8 was already taken away. The guard who was yelling at them before and two others bound them by their wrists, in the front one guard, and following behind them was one.

"Put a staff weapon in their backs if they do something wrong. But not too close." The leader, it seemed like, said to five Jaffa before he left to watch the gate.

They were walking through a forest of many trees; oak, maple, birch and even cedar. Jack took a deep breath and said "Ahh nothing like the outdoors right?"

" Tyger be silent" said the leader as he shoved the staff weapon in Jack's back to make him walk faster. Then they finally came to the pyramid they saw on the UAV, it was big, that was for sure, the field in front of it was almost as if there once was a meadow and the grass died a long time ago. There was only dirt.

The Main Room, 4:10pm

The room was just like the room from Shyla's pyramid where the sarcophagus was. It was a brownish, yellowish color just like the pyramid it's self. There were glass windows, and a stairway that lead to a chair on a platform in the back of the room. The chair was blue silk and there was a chair next to it. It looked a little bit bigger, almost the same but there was no silk.

The leader of the Jaffa's spoke, "Kree, kneel before the goddess, Nut."

"Where is she?" Asked Jack, which of course got him a stab in the leg with a staff weapon, he was forced to kneel. Sam and Daniel did the same just because they didn't want to be hit in the leg too. There were about ten Jaffa in the room so they couldn't take them. Just when Jack started to get the feelings back into his leg a lady walked in, well dressed, you could tell she was Nut and it also just so happened to be Janet.


	3. The Transformation

Chapter 2

The Transformation

The Main Room, 4:15pm

"Am I seeing things again?" asked Daniel out loud, referring to what happened earlier this morning in the infirmary.

"SILENCE!" Nut shouted.

"Oi, another ego maniac Goa'uld," stated Jack while rolling his eyes.

"Fools, you will pay for this insolence, Jaffa!" Nut yelled calling over her first prime. He was tall, almost as tall as Teal'c but a little shorter and had the silver bald cap. He was really strong, African American, and he had a long nose. As he walked up the sound of his armor moved with him. The forehead tattoo was a bird (hieroglyphic for Geb). "Jaffa, take them to the holding room" demanded Nut "Oh, and bring Dr. Jackson to my personal quarters." Nut added.

"Hey, now wait a minute," started Jack. But they wouldn't let him continue; they picked them all up by their arms and lead them to a hallway. Daniel was then separated and taken down another hallway. Jack and Sam were brought in front of a door, still being held by two Jaffa each and one Jaffa behind them with a staff weapon in their backs.

The Holding Room, 4:23pm

They pushed them in to the room; it looked like it had a round platform in the middle of it. There were two benches on either side of the platform; the benches were like the rest of the pyramid. The Jaffa pushed them into the room, they landed on the platform. Then one of them touched the middle of his wrist band, which seemed to have a red diamond in the middle of it. A red force field was activated then the Jaffa started to leave, the key pad was outside the door. The Jaffa put in a combination then the door shut.

Jack was just about to touch the force field when Sam started, "Sir, that force field has white beams going across, which means if you touch it than you hands are going to have electricity run through them."

Jack just looked over his shoulder at Sam and said, "Of course it does," then looked back at the beam and turned towards Sam. "So Carter what's the plan?" asked Jack, who just sat down, Carter then sat down on the bench across from him.

"Well hopefully Daniel zats Janet, frees us, and we all go home." Sam stated.

"What about plan b?" asked Jack.

"There is no plan b, there is no need for one, Janet/Nut out will probably bring Daniel back to us, harmed but alive," answered Sam.

"Carter there is always a plan b, you know that," replied Jack.

"Alright sir, then I'm working on it." Sam said, they were both silent after.

Nut's Room, 4:30pm

Daniel was pushed into the room; a guard was outside to make sure he stayed in there. There was no door; the walls were navy blue, like a nighttime sky. The ground was the dirt and rocks, with a white round carpet in the middle of the floor. A sash window was at the other side of the room, the bench below the window had the softest pillows, which were also navy blue. There was a lantern hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The bed, a king size with 2 mattresses, was against the wall which the door was on. The bed itself was dark brown wood with pillars that held up a fine blue silk, that wasn't see through. Daniel walked over to dresser that was the same type of wood as the bed and in the middle of the top of the dresser was a golden cow. Daniel remembered from earlier, when he was researching, that Nut's symbol was a cow. There was a night table and closet, but that was about it for furniture.

"How do you like my room?" Asked Nut. Daniel turned around and she was in the door way. She then made her way over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Uh, it's nice but not my style," stated Daniel.

"I see, so how long before General Hammond sends reinforcements this time?"

"Actually General Hammond is retired. Jack is the new leader of the SGC, Sam is a Colonel now and the leader of SG-1," replied Daniel smiling.

"Well, that's great news. Now I can kill most of SG-1 and the new leader of the earth base, it's too bad the Shol'va is not here to be made an example of." The Goa'uld stated.

"How were you able to escape death, I heard that you and Geb were both pulled from your hosts bodies?" Daniel asked.

"Ti'u, once we were removed from our hosts, the system lords took us to Chulak where Geb took a host because a priest feared death if he didn't. After a year of looking for a perfect host for me we came across the Tau'ri in battle, the day this host died your people left her because you couldn't save her. So Geb took her and revived her with the sarcophagus. She was in a room full of women to be picked, just as the day Apophis was to choose a host for his Queen Amunet," stated the Goa'uld.

"Yes I know, do all the Goa'uld do that?" Asked Daniel Jackson, he felt uncomfortable talking about his wife and the day her life was stolen from her.

"Not all, but it is better that way, we have lots of hosts to go through, and pick the best." Stated the Goa'uld who was most arrogant, Daniel couldn't take much more of this so he changed the subject.

"So where is Geb now?" Asked Daniel who put on a fake smile for the Goa'uld, but it was bad.

"He had a host with an incurable disease, therefore he picked a host for me first, then was going to find one himself, but the host died. Geb is here now, which is why you're here… to serve the best purpose of them all- to serve and be host to your God Geb." The evil Goa'uld stated with a sinister grin.

"Wait, uh No! Uh no," started Daniel putting his hands out in front of him to stop her.

"Jaffa! Kree," shouted the Goa'uld. Her first prime then walked in the room. "Take him to become kalash," Nut ordered her first prime. The Jaffa nodded his head and grabbed Daniel. He tried to get the Jaffa to let him go, but it was no use he was just too strong. Daniel still tried to fight back regardless and was dragged away, without a word.

The Holding Room, 5:50pm

"So Carter got a plan b yet?" Asked Jack, he was tired of doing nothing. "Sir I'm still working on it but nothing is coming." Stated Sam, instead of thinking of plan b she was thinking about what happened earlier in the day with Freya and Jack. She kept replaying it in her head and because of it she wasn't thinking very clearly. She however didn't want to show something was wrong, especially since she knows she can never be with him. She doesn't even know if he still cares the same, like he did a few years ago, and after all that she saw she would say he doesn't care.

"Carter, there is always a plan b," stated Jack in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright sir, then you would like to give it a try?" Asked Carter, but then wondered if that sounded too rude to her commanding officer and "friend".

"Well sure Carter, I can think of lots right now…" Jack paused for a second, with Sam looking at him waiting for an answer. "Uhh, maybe I'm wrong, keep up the good work Carter."

"Uh, yes sure, I'm right on that," answered back Carter, who was still replaying that scene in her head.

"Carter…?" Asked Jack,

"Hmm, sir" she answered and snapped out of her daze, then looked up from the floor to his eyes where she feels the most safe half the time.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked softly, looking into her blue eyes.

"When do you think Daniel will get back?" Sam asked to change the subject. Before Jack could reply, the door of the room opened, but they didn't hear the keypad on the other side be touched. The door just opened. "Danny boy, how's it going where have you been?" Jack asked talking to his friend, who was at the door of the room.

"Bow before me, your God Geb!" shouted Daniel in a Goa'uldish voice.

"Great another Goa'uld and person were suppose to save," stated Jack, he turned his head back to Sam. Then after he was finished talking, Geb lowered the shield with a hand that didn't have a ribbon device on it. Jack and Sam stood there because they knew they were being taken away. Two Jaffa walked over and grabbed Jack, and the other grabbed Sam. Geb left the room and the two Jaffa with Sam and Jack followed behind.

The Main Room, 6:10pm

Nut was already there sitting in her chair with blue silk on it. The Jaffa made Sam and Jack kneel in front of both of them; Geb helped Nut up from her seat then down from the platform. One of the Jaffa came into the room with a Goa'uld pain stick. The Jaffa came up behind Jack and Sam; Geb looked at the Jaffa than nodded his head. Then, the Jaffa touched Jack on the back with the pain stick, it made Jack's eyes, mouth and ears illuminate.

"I hate that thing," Sam thought, trying to ignore what was going on beside, her while making a disgust face. They held the stick on his back for about 15 seconds then stopped. They took Jack to the room he was staying in, with the force field, because he was still in a little pain. They had to drag him out of the room. There were still about three Jaffa in the room. Geb and Nut walked closer to Sam, they were maybe about two meters away.

"Tell me Colonel Carter, what is the code which enables your base to self destruct?" Asked Geb who was stand beside his Goa'uld wife.

"Daniel and Janet, your hosts know as well as I do that I would never tell anyone who doesn't have the security clearance to know." Stated Sam who had an excellent point,

"I demand you give me the code! If not I will be forced to make you answer me." Yelled Geb who was now getting very angry,

"I will never tell you anything." Stated Sam who was angry too, Geb paused looked at Nut, she nodded her head then Geb shouted.

"Jaffa." The first prime walked over and bowed just his head. "Take this, human, to the holding cell." The Jaffa then grabbed Sam and pulled her away while another Jaffa followed behind to make sure she didn't get away. The Jaffa opened the door with a code, which Sam was trying to memorize. The door then opened; the first prime touched the diamond on his wrist and the force field fell. The two Jaffa then threatened her with their staff weapons, Sam walked over to the platform, and stepped on it to the middle beside Jack. After doing so the first prime touched the diamond again, walked out of the room, then put in the code outside the door.

The door shut and Sam turned to Jack and said, "I have a plan to get us out and save SG-8, Janet and Daniel…." After explaining, Jack asked something.

"Well it will be tricky, but I think we can do it."

"Besides, Nut and Geb will be walking in here any moment now." Stated Sam who was just answering Jack's question.

"Well how ever long they take to get in here I suggest we sleep until then." Said Jack

"Sir, isn't it a little early to sleep?" Asked Sam who usually goes to bed at midnight.

"Come on Carter you can't say you're not a little tired after today." Jack stated.

"Actually sir, I can," replied Sam who was looking at her commanding officer who was now lying down on the bench.

"Well Carter, sleep and that's an order." Jack commanded.

"Yes sir," Sam simply replied and lied down. Because the platform was circular they had to sleep facing each other.

6:30am

They woke up early; Sam was surprised how long she slept then she realized it had been a long day. A lot of commotion was going on outside the door. Just then the door opened without the code being put in on the other side of the door. Sam noticed that Nut and Geb, who just walked in, didn't have the ribbon device on their left hands. She turned around to Jack to see if he noticed, he then looked back at Sam and nodded his head. Geb brought down the forced field with his hand. The first prime was standing behind his god waiting for orders. Geb then said "Come with me Colonel Carter."

Jack didn't like that idea so he said "Uh … no no no no, take me instead." Jack started to walk closer.

"Sir I'll be fine," said Sam. She also took a step closer but was walking toward the Jaffa. The Jaffa grabbed her by her arm.

The crowd was just about to leave the room when Jack said, "Where are you taking her?" Everyone turned around to look at Jack who was near the steps of the platform. Nut was about to answer when Sam, got her arm out of the Jaffa's grasps and grabbed his zat gun and shot him. Nut and Geb turned around, but while they did, Sam shot Nut. Geb however was just about to kill Sam when Jack taped Geb's shoulder. "Yea, this isn't your day" Jack said and before Geb could say anything Jack punched him hard in the face and knocked him out.

Jack and Sam quickly put on the two Jaffa's armor and then put them on the platform. Jack took the wristband from the first prime then ran off the platform. He turned on the force field and Sam checked if anyone was coming down the hall. "The hall is clear, sir." Said Sam.

"All right, nice show Carter," stated Jack while walking toward the door, Sam followed.

"You to sir," Sam replied back. They both started to drag Daniel and Janet down the halls because they were too heavy.

"Did Daniel put on some weight recently?" Jack asked. He probably shouldn't have said that.

Sam ignored it and said, "Sir, we need to find SG-8…. Wait I hear someone coming." Sam started walking down the hall, she passed two guards than turned around and zated them three times so they wouldn't have bodies lying around. Sam continued down the hall way and came to a door that looked like the one that was outside their holding cell. She thought it wouldn't be the same code twice but she tried the same code that was for their door.

The code matched, the door opened, and there was SG-8. She put her finger in front of her mouth to shush them. "General, come here, I found SG-8," she said down the hall. Jack had to drag Janet and Daniel and you could tell he was getting tired so Sam met him half way and helped him pick them up, put them around there necks, and have them drag their feet. When they got to the room, Jack helped Sam put down their bodies and then Jack put down the force field.

"What is going on and why is Daniel unconscious?" Major Lynn asked.

Another Holding Room, 7:05am

"…we will need our stuff do you know where they put them?" Asks Sam, just as she's finishing, Geb and Nut started to wake up. The Major than snatched the zat gun from Sam's grasps and zats both Goa'uld before they can do anything about it. Sam turns around and so does Jack, "Thanks" says Sam

"Anytime Colonel. To answer your statement, earlier my team and I saw where they put our stuff." Stated Jean, who started walking a little fast and everyone followed. The four men from SG-8 helped Sam and Jack by carrying Janet and Daniel. Jean put in a code to a door and there were their guns and their other stuff. They all grabbed their stuff and ran down the halls as fast as they could, they made it to the main room and there was five Jaffa guarding. They shot them and ran; they didn't have time to make friends.

Outside, 7:20am

They ran through the trees and heard the Jaffa's warning horn go off in the far distance. "For crying out loud," Jack said while running over a branch that had fallen. They came to a stop on top of a hill in visual range of the Stargate. There were about fifteen Jaffa at the gate, there may have been a few behind them and a few patrolling the forest. "You ready Carter?" Jack asked as if everyone knew how this was going to happen. He threw a stick in the trees near the gate, a few Jaffa argued on who was going to check it out so about five left for it.

SG-8, Jack, and Sam started shooting at the Jaffa near the gate. Two soldiers in Major Lynn's team were watching Daniel and Janet. Once they were done taking out everyone at the gate the Jaffa's horns were heard again. "Ah, crap" Jack exclaimed, the people then ran towards the gate. When they got down the hill the other five Jaffa who went to go see the diversion they made, met up with the seven of them, not including their two friends who were unconscious at the moment. The good guys were hiding behind trees and rocks; the five Jaffa did the same. The Jaffa finally lost and were lying on the ground, dead.

"CARTER! Dial us up and get us out of here." commanded Jack

"Yes, sir!" She got right to work. Jack and SG-8 watched the hill they were on before, and Janet and Daniel. Sam was half way through the dialing sequence when they started hearing sounds or armor moving, coming closer to them.

"Carter?" Asked Jack who sounded a bit anxious.

"I'm almost done sir," replied Sam who was putting in the sixth Chevron. Just then Daniel and Janet were starting to wake up.

"UGHH, For Crying Out Loud." He said while he zated Nut and someone else zated Geb for him.

"I got it sir!" Shouted Sam, she put in the GDO signal on the keypad she had on her arm. Then Jaffa from all around started shooting. Everyone got up, two men had both Janet and Daniel around their necks and Sam helped them. Another two men, Jack and Jean created cover fire, they all ran to the Stargate, and stepped through.


	4. My followers, This Goes To You

Hello Followers of this Story,

I am writing to all of you today to let you know, I will not be continuing this story. I did finish it originally on paper and then had planned to type it out. I have dyslexia so I knew I needed to have someone to check it for me. I did have someone but as life goes on for everyone, no one has the time for computer editing really.

That's okay because with all my editors dragging their heels, I started to drag my heels also. Which in the end made me have to edit; which I really didn't want to since I hate this story so much. I still wanted to finish it though, since it was my first fan fiction written. I however dragged my heels even more, because as I grew up over the years and I started to mature. I realized a little bit more, each time how bad this story really was.

So as a person who is trying to get back into the writers life, I was getting very frustrated. I recently decide to start editing and get back into it so I can move on from that rough patch, if you will. However as I pulled it up, I instantly got disgusted with what I wrote. I then remembered how horrible this story was. I kid you not, it's full of Mary Sue's and bad plot twists. I'm absolutely embarrassed I would call myself a writer when I was posting this crap.

Sorry for putting you through that.

I'm going to write a short summary of what the story was suppose to look like; and explain some minor details that are important.

When I first came up with the idea of this story, it was from a discussion about Janet coming back from the dead. This was around the time the website "bring back Janet " had come out. My siblings were discussing how Janet would come back from the dead if the fans succeed. Coming back as a Goa'uld was the only thing we came up with. However in the canon storyline Janet's body was actually taken to earth and to be buried. Or sent through the Stargate, can't remember that for sure.

Once I had realized that after starting to write this I figured "Hey what the heck? This is the fan fiction world. Nobody cares right?" Wrong as a person who wants to think himself or herself as a writer. There are certain rules that need to be followed; and it will make you look like a fool if you don't follow them.

I also got bored after awhile with Janet being in the story, since the years went by and I no longer cared. So eventually, I would have had her killed off again.

So here is the short summary of what would have happened…

Oh dear God forgive me.

They remove the symbiots from Janet and Daniel. Daniel wakes up to find out he has these strange powers from a DNA Resequencer that Nut gave him. She some how managed to figure out the machine for it to work on him if she gives him a dose every couple of hours.

Daniel, Sam, Caroline, Teal'c and that Mary Sue team with a female leader and all men went to the planet. They let all the Jaffa's know their false God's were dead of course; and even what happens on the planet sounds so far fetched for me to repeat.

They then let everyone go home, after a heart-warming speech that could almost bring a tear to the eye. The group then went into the room that had the DNA Resequencer to fix Daniel. And of course Janet's Goa'uld had built a bomb into the machine for anyone who touches it… Which of course she wouldn't die from it, but everyone else would.

Daniel's condition starts to get worse and they call the asgard to beam the bomb out into space for them. Which makes no sense because at this time they have Tok'ra in the area and their own ship… But they call the asgard to fix their bomb problem? Anyway Sam starts to see Caroline babying Daniel and suspects something is going on there. Oh no!

Sam believes that Janet made Daniel the host to Geb, because of Janet's personal feelings for Daniel was being transferred to the Goa'uld. Which she confirmed with Janet once she woke up. It's then revealed through a conversation between Caroline and Daniel, that they are actually engaged.

Caroline was worried about Janet being back, of course. Caroline for whatever reason was invited to a meeting upstairs with the head and almost sleeps right through it. Even though in the military you would not get away with that at all. Apparently she did, in fact they were all siting there politely waiting for her. Isn't that so nice?

Caroline sits down, and they use a Tok'ra memory recall device to some how, bring back some memories that could help them. Even though these Goa'uld have been out of human bodies for a couple of decades now; and could no way give them something they don't already know, from their own spies in Goa'uld ranks. But heck, lets give it a try anyway. Oh and did I mention the General Hammond and Jacob Carter are there? Because why not? Even though General Hammond is retired; and Jacob Carter has much better things to do, and doesn't even have to be there are at all. But whatever, all things are possible right?

Neither of them remembers anything important, till at the same time; (originally it was going to be just Janet. But apparently it makes more sense, if they have the same vision at the same time?) The vision showed the two Goa'uld preparing to send a child (harsesis) who was female through the Stargate. Wouldn't you know it, the child was sent to earth? That was the end of that vision, and pretty much for this part of the story. Except Janet says "Oh no".

The first part is bad, but wait till you hear the second part… It's worse.

Some how Janet knows where to go and Daniel doesn't. They find out of course it's in Egypt and Janet says there's a ring transporter there. Thank God right? They all leave and Sam follows Daniel into his office and begins to worry. Yes, because Sam is completely that kind of person to go out of her way, and worry about everything. Sarcasm, if you didn't catch that one. So they decide to ask Jack when they're leaving on their adventure; since apparently they didn't talking about that one at the meeting.

They go to see Jack cleaning out his office, because apparently General Hammond was coming out of retirement just so Jack can go into retirement. Yes, lets all laugh for a moment on how stupid that is. Ha ha.

Sam then goes to talk to Caroline into having steak with her at; you guessed it O'Miley's in town… Or whatever the heck that steak bar was called. They then scheme so Sam doesn't have to go on the trip and can plan dates with Jack… Yup Sam would totally give up and risk her job for Jack… Yes, sounds like her.

The next day they had a briefing at the base before they leave. Sam then pretends to break her foot and Caroline confirms it's broken. Right….

The story then splits into two different points of view for the week. Sam is the first to be written about.

So they drop off Sam at her house, because apparently Sam likes to leave her car at the base and have her friends drive her home. Most convenient and is completely logical… I'm laughing so hard just writing this part down.

Casey or Cassandra if you will lives with Sam, as she's a teen still in high school. Apparently she's the kind of girl to throw lots of parties and only gets a slap on the wrist for it and a pathetic. "Don't do that again Missy." Sam and Casey also have a good relationship, despite her constant parties and trashing of the house.

Sam comes home to a mess and calls for Casey, which she gets no answer. There are socks everywhere in the house, socks that are neither hers nor Casey's. Sam finds Casey sleeping on her bed like a bum. Sam yells for Casey to wake up, then asks Casey to clean up. She also asks about the socks and Casey explains it's some kind of funny party trick. Sam doesn't let Casey explain what it is though.

Sam then hears Jack's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Sam explains she needs Casey's help to fake a broken foot. Which Casey is totally impressed with? Casey helps Sam down stairs on to the couch. Jack is apparently a very fast mover after being fired, because now he's worried so much about her.

Casey starts to clean up, and Jack mentions the sock thing and says he did that when he was in high school. Really Jack? About fifty years ago they did it too. Really? So it's been around for a while, and yet Sam has never heard about it once? Does Sam live under a rock or something?

Anyway the week goes on as they go on a date every night. Sam reveals on their first date, that she faked a broken foot because she wanted to spend time with him. Jack like an immature teenager boy; finds that appealing apparently.

The last night Jack and Sam go on a date. Before hand Casey starts suggesting what to wear and what lipstick to wear. Casey also talks about her best friend and how her and Dominic is now officially together and will never break up.

While on the date Jack mentions that Casey must be happy Janet's back; and Sam says she hasn't told Casey yet. Which apparently the most appropriate thing to do is argue about it. Jack says there's something he wants to say. Which at that point conveniently the phone rings and it's Casey.

Apparently Casey asked if a few friends could come over and it ended up being more than a few. Sam asks Jack to drive her home. She comes home and starts to act like that on scene in "The Pacifier" movie. If you haven't watched that movie, just watch that scene on youtube or something. Anyway she has all these teens cleaning the house. In which case Casey begins to clean rooms upstairs and wouldn't you guess it. Catches her boyfriend and best friend making out. Then tells her best friend to get lost and slaps her boyfriend.

Then a snotty girl from school down stairs, pores a whole bucket of water on her skanky best friend. Casey thanks the girl and the girl just responds with a "whatever". What a great start to a friendship.

Sam then gets a phone call and starts to cry. She then explains that Janet is dead again and how they brought her back.

Then the story switches to the group going to Egypt. So this is right after they drop off Sam. Caroline comes along because apparently she also studies archeology in her free time… Like a chief medical officer would have time to also do that. She apparently even goes off world every now and then for archeology… Let that just sink in.

Anyway they get on a private jet airplane. Apparently the government paid for them to ride a private plane… Ever wonder where your taxes are going? It's to private planes. Ha ha. That was a joke.

By this time everyone knows about Casey and Daniel so they're making gaga faces at each other in front of Janet… Yup that's what adults do.

They get to Egypt and thanks to Janet they find the ring transporter in the middle of nowhere. Which apparently is also a tourist site and no one thinks of it as being strange. Even the conspiracies theorists.

After turning it on they are taken to an underground tavern, this tavern has one exit tunnel. The tunnel leads to a ship, which is covered by lots of sand. They open the hatch door and get outside again. They realize that some how this huge pyramid is actually cloaked. So no one knows it's there, even though if someone walked into it they would feel it. Yes I do realize that this pyramid is in the middle of no where… But still, no one knows.

Teal'c then states there was a myth going around about one large pyramid on earth. Apparently Teal'c didn't bring it up now, because well. I guess it just never came up right?

Janet then begins to act strange, and while Teal'c and Caroline is researching the first room they were beamed into. Janet and Daniel are in the ship to see if it will still work. Caroline goes to visit them, and hears a conversation going on which sounds fishy. She then looks in the small room, and sees Janet kissing Daniel that makes her upset and runs away. Janet apparently made the move and not Daniel.

The next part is a little confusing to me also. I don't feel like taking it out either.

Basically what happens, they realized that apparently Janet is the Harsesis and started to recall her repressed memories of evil. Which it begins to take her over, she starts a self-destruct, which will destroy the whole pyramid. Apparently this pyramid even though is sooo large the blast from the pyramid would be no big deal to the rest of the world.

Through their wrestling with Janet, Janet starts to have a Jackal and Hyde moment where she switches from both consciousness's. Which again makes no sense, because once you would regain that memory that is who you would be. Not have a DiD episode. But eh, whatever right?

Caroline shoots Janet as she was killing Daniel. I can't even remember where Teal'c is. Maybe getting the vehicle for them to escape in?

They make it a safe distance, apparently. And Caroline begins to cry because she just killed someone.

Aftermath.

Casey is mad at Sam for not telling her about Janet being alive. Freya hits on Jack at the wake. Seriously, who invited her? Which he turns down of course because he loves Sam now apparently?

Daniel visits Caroline at her house after a week of the wake and all the window currants are closed her house is dark and a mess. She's sitting in a ball next to the wall and looks terrible. What a cliché.

They talk rubbish; Daniel apologizes for being not being there for her. Caroline asks Daniel if he was having feelings for Janet again; and he says he thought about it but realized she meant nothing to him. They kiss and make up. Then finally discuss a date for their wedding.

Sam and Casey make up, Sam's reasoning for not telling Casey… If I remember correctly, was because she didn't want to lose Casey? Oh and apparently Casey had another party the night before, and was cleaning the house… Again.

Jack comes over to visit Sam, he then proposes and that's the end of the story.

And that's it.

Now I can finally be free of this story. Thank you and good night.


End file.
